


All that's Needed...IS the Music

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bands, Brother-Sister Relationships, Consouting your crush, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death Threats, Disappointment, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Going to Hell, I'm Going to Hell, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Name-Calling, Not the Sharpest Knife in the Kitchen, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Peeping, Pet Names, Post-Hell, Saving the World, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Surprise Ending, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:  Orihime and Ichigo are high school students.  Both know about how each feels about the other (well, Orihime does, & Ichigo doesn’t).  All they need is just a little shove, and a little music to add to the magic between the two of them.  I don’t own Bleach, nor any of the songs that are going to be played in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that's Needed...IS the Music

It was just another one of those days. One of those days where she couldn’t rack up the courage to confess to her “friend” that she had fallen in love with him (and this had been going on for more than a couple years now). She had come to this conclusion ever since the time when he had saved her from her brother, who had been taken over by a hollow. The same hollow who had taken the life of his mother. She didn’t know what to do with her time, so she decided to go to the local park, which was just a couple of miles away from her house, though she needed to think of an appropriate thing to wear. Her friend and high school classmate Tatsuki had told her so, along with Rukia, Ichigo and Ms. Matsumato. Yes, it was a change for Rangiku to help out a friend in this capacity since the two things that she was famous for were shopping and drinking. Rangiku loved it when people paid attention to her (chest wise), while Orihime didn’t really give it too much attention about the size of her chest other when she was around Ichigo. So instead of going out in her soul reaper outfit or some other obvious “attention” getter, she went a plain red dress witch had darkened rose patterns all over it. ‘I’m ready to go’, Orihime told herself and walked out the door. Almost as if she hadn’t left home, she arrived at her destination, and began to sing. An acquisition she hadn’t known about until a couple of years ago, when she and Tatsuki were by themselves, and Orihime began to sing. Tatsuki had never heard a more beautiful voice then her friends.  
“If you only knew  
I'm hanging by a thread  
The web I spin for you  
If you only knew  
I'd sacrifice my beating  
Heart before I'd lose you  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned  
I swear I've lived and learned

[Chorus]  
It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew

If you only knew  
How many times I counted  
All the words that went wrong  
If you only knew  
How I refuse to let you go,  
Even when you're gone  
I don't regret any days I  
Spent, nights we shared,  
Or letters that I sent

[Chorus]  
It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew  
If you only knew

If you only knew  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned  
You help me live and learn

[Chorus]  
It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, believe in is you  
I still believe in you  
Oh, if you only knew”.

Speaking of which, the same kid (who Orihime was thinking about), was listening to a song of his own. After the altercation that he had with Byakuya, he had to something hard and dark. Something that would ease his mind and his hollows as well. He put his headphones into his ears and let the music and lyrics begin. 

“Release me

No remnants were ever found of it  
Feeling the hot bile  
With every fake smile  
Though no evidence was ever found  
It never went away completely

I try to hide from the unholy sound of it  
Another day gone  
Another night's dawn  
Dark forces pull me underground  
They never went away completely

How can I feel this empty?  
I will not recover this time  
This loneliness is killing me

Will I never know peace of mind again?  
I don't believe it  
I can't achieve it  
I think it all is just another sign  
> That never went away completely

Terror is coursing in me  
Dreading the final moments  
When I have to dream  
And feel you die  
([Background:] Death inside of me keeps a diligent watch on everything.  
Keeps a terrible hold on my belief.  
Just waiting for the moment when I...)

In Asylum (I live a lie)  
Don't you know I'm in love with you  
And I wasn't ready  
For Asylum (Relive a lie)  
To let go  
Now it's dragging me into your grave  
Your Asylum (Forgive the lie)  
Overcome by the feeling that I won't get to join you in time  
For the loneliness is killing me

Death's images are all around again  
They're right behind me  
They're gonna find me  
Judgment for the immortal sin  
That had enveloped me completely

I know I'll never know a peaceful night again  
Afraid they'll hear me  
They don't fear me  
Punishment for the immoral crime  
The debt was never paid completely

Terror is coursing in me  
Dreading the final moments  
When I have to dream  
And feel you die  
([Background:] Death inside of me keeps a diligent watch on everything.  
Keeps a terrible hold on my belief.  
Just waiting for the moment when I...)

In Asylum (I live a lie)  
Don't you know I'm in love with you  
And I wasn't ready  
For Asylum (Relive a lie)  
To let go  
Now it's dragging me into your grave  
Your Asylum (Forgive the lie)  
Overcome by the feeling that I won't get to join you in time  
For the loneliness is killing me

In the end there will be no suffering (more suffering)  
In the end you will find out everything (not anything)  
In the end you may question your belief (what belief)  
In the end you will realize someday  
How you were deceived

This has gone on too long (too long)  
No more demonic dreams  
Destroyer come to light  
Because the memory is killing me

In Asylum (I live a lie)  
I let go  
Now it's dragging me into your grave  
For Asylum (Relive a lie)  
Overcome by the feeling that I won't get to join you in time  
(without you) this world is not fulfilling me

Don't make me live in Asylum  
I live a lie  
Don't want to live in Asylum  
I live a lie  
Don't make me live in Asylum  
I live a lie”. 

It felt like it had been forever since his mother had died, but she actually died a little more two years ago. Since then, he had been trained from the likes with the brother/sister duo of Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki, along with a certain store director, Kisuke Urahara. Byakuya swung his sword at Ichigo who did the same this thing with his, resulting in it getting loose from his hands, and falling to the floor below. Rukia and Kisuke couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Here was a guy (in Ichigo), who on a whim, was able to get Byakuya into a draw, saving Rukia’s life in the process. Now though, it was like he couldn’t concentrate, and that happening when you’re training with Byakuya, was a very dangerous situation. Mostly because Byakuya could kill a person if the person wasn’t paying attention, and the fact that Ichigo fought him to a draw was something that Byakuya was not going to forget anytime soon.

“This training session is over, Ichigo. Go home, and come back when you can actually put up a fight”, said Division Six’s captain. But Ichigo wasn’t having any of the helpful advice that the Soul Reaper was offering to him. “No Byakuya, I can do this. Take out your sword and fight me”, as Ichigo picked up his sword, ready for battle. In the blink of an eye, Ichigo lost his sword again, but this time, Byakuya threw the sword half way across the training room floor and press his own sword forward, an inch away from Ichigo’s throat. (Flashbacks from when Ichigo did the same thing to him when he tried to execute Rukia, came running through Ichigo’s mind). “What part of “this session is over”, did you not understand?”, the Soul Reaper stated in an irritated tone. “Give me that answer that you just gave me again, and I’ll make sure that you and your mother get reunited in the afterlife”, Byakuya stated as he pressed his sword forward again, making Ichigo feel the metal of the blade up against his throat, knowing that Byakuya would make good on his promise. 

Rukia didn’t know how she did it, but she managed to stay out of the training session between the two men. She knew that if she talked to Ichigo that she would just end up in a fight with him, so she did what her step-brother suggested all those years ago when all of her friends came on their journey to not have her executed by the Soul Society, and she would just let him be, and let him figure out the “answer” for himself.

Deciding to take Byakuya’s advice (for once), Ichigo put his sword into his stealth, put on a long-sleeved sweatshirt, exited Urahara’s shop, and decided to go on a walk to have some time to himself. As he was walking and thinking to himself, he thought that he had heard something. It sounded like a women’s voice. He hid behind a nearby tree so that he wouldn’t give himself away. He couldn’t believe what he had seen. There, sitting on a bench, was Orihime Inoue, singing to herself (or so she thought anyway). So, he would remain quiet and listen to what his friend had to say, even though he was listening to what she was saying. 

“I won't tell nobody  
I'll just scream it in my mind  
Nothing good in life is scripted  
It's not like we predicted  
That the one you want  
Is gonna be the one you thought

I won't tell nobody  
But I won't live like a prisoner  
Nothing has to be so perfect  
Can you tell me was it worth it  
Because her heart can't lie  
And even though her face may try  
Love can keep you up all night”

Ichigo couldn’t believe it. Orihime had a really good voice, when she sang. Not only that, but the emotion that she had was all so real. If he didn’t know any better, he could’ve sworn that she was crying to the song that she was singing to. 

“Cause love will keep you up all night  
It's not something you can decide  
One day you're all alone  
The next you're crying on the phone  
Love will keep you up all night  
You got a taste of sweet divine  
It took you to the other side  
Love will keep you up all night

If I don't tell a living soul  
Still everyone would know  
Yes they would  
It's always three am somewhere  
You know it when you get there

Some people try to cover it up  
Some people think it's never enough (never enough)”.  
With all of the emotions that were going through his body, it took all of his willpower to not come out from behind the tree, and hug his orange-haired friend, but he didn’t. Instead, he remained still and waited for he to continue.  
“Cause love will keep you up all night  
It's not something you can decide  
One day you're all alone  
The next you're crying on the phone  
Love will keep you up all night  
You got a taste of sweet divine  
It took you to the other side  
Love will keep you up all night

I don't mean to scare you  
But everybody has a first time  
One day when you're old and gray  
Don't look back and never say  
You should have tried  
Stayed up all night

Love will keep you up all night  
It's not something you can decide”.  
It was then that Ichigo felt something. From all the emotions that the female had sent him through (with her singing), it was then that he felt something tight in his chest, specifically in his heart. He was actually hoping for her to stop, but when he was that she was about to speak again, he knew that she wasn’t finished yet.  
“One day you're all alone  
The next you're crying on the phone

Love will keep you up all night  
You got a taste of sweet divine  
It took you to the other side  
To the other side  
Love will keep you up all night  
It's not something you can decide  
One day you're all alone  
The next you're cryin', you're cryin'  
Love will keep you up all night  
You got a taste of sweet divine  
It took you to the other side

Love will keep you up all night  
Love will keep you up all night

Love will keep you up all night”.

It looked like she was about to start another song, but Ichigo couldn’t take anymore. Not after the song that she had just got done singing. “Orihime, why are you outside all by yourself?”, Ichigo asked her. Orihime, not knowing that she had a visitor at this time of day, tried to think of an excuse for her friend. “I..I don’t know what you’re talking about”, Orihime explained feeling her face light up seeing that Ichigo had caught her singing (out in public) only made her blush worsen. “So why are out here?”, Ichigo asked again. “I….I don’t’”, she was cut off in mid-sentence as Ichigo pressed a finger to her mouth. “I know you can think of a better excuse then that. Now seriously, why are you out here sitting on a bench no less?”, he finished her sentence for her. 

I…I wanted to have some time to myself. Why are you out and about, Ichigo-Kun?”, Orihime was thankful that this time, Ichigo didn’t cut her off, and let her speak what was on her mind. Instead of looking her face to face, he looked up and saw that there were darkened clouds up ahead, indicating that there might be a thunderstorm coming their way. “Ichigo?”, Orihime asked. Ichigo took his eyes off of the skies above, and was now looking at her face to face. “How about we finish this conversation where we won’t get saturated in rain?”, he offered. The orange-haired beauty looked up and saw what her crush was looking at. It looked there was going to be a storm coming at any point. Ichigo grabbed her hand and made a run through to his house so that the two of them could continue their talk without having to worry about melting (from the Wizard of Oz movie) that the two of them had watched together while they were in school.

Thankfully his dad and two younger sisters (Isshin, Karin and Yuzu) were all gone from their home, leaving just him and Orihime all to themselves. Ichigo guided Orihime to a couch, and he sat down on a nearby chair, so that they two of the them wouldn’t be disrupted by the rain, which began pouring down the instant the pair made their way into the Kurosaki Household. Before the two of them began, they were going through memories of the past. For Ichigo, from the first time that he unlocked his (spiritual) power when he saved her from her hollowfied brother, and when he did the impossible at the time and defeated Sōsuke Aizen and as a result save everybody in Karakura Town. 

For Orihime on the other hand, likewise she remembered when her hollowfied brother (Sora Inoue), died and was about to make his way over to the “other side” until he met a hollow and it took over his body, with its site set on taking Orihime’s life. The other time she was collecting in her thoughts was the time when Ichigo was on the verge of dying, when she was introduced to Ulquiorra Cifer, and was told that if she didn’t leave his side, that Ichigo would die. But before she left to go with Ulquiorra, she whispered into the unconscious boy’s ear and said, “If I could have been born in five different towns, and eaten five lifetime’s worth of food, and had five different careers, and…  
fallen in love with the same person, five times”. 

Essentially saying that no matter what happened to Ichigo, no matter whether he lived of died, that her heart would only belong to one man. Then when Ulquiorra and Ichigo finally fought, and Orihime saw Ichigo become a hollow for the first time (to her), she couldn’t believe the lengths that he had gone through to make sure the she and the rest of their friends returned save and sound to the world of the living. The final flashback ironically (that they had at the same time), was back when Kokutō had betrayed them and their friends wanting to become the king of Hell. Ichigo had convinced Orihime to stay behind for her own safety, and wanted her to keep watch on Yuzu for him (which she does without hesitation). Although she did, she wrapped her arms around him and told him “to come back to her”. With a look of determination, he answered, “I will”. 

Once Ichigo had returned to Hell, (along with Uryu, Rukia and the rest of the group), as soon as Ichigo’s hollow mask was about to take shape, something strange happened. Instead consuming him like what had happened before, the mask moved the right side of Ichigo’s body consuming it, and took the shape of a skull. Kokuto wanted to become the king of Hell, but since Ichigo had taken his new form, the Kushanada (the rulers of Hell), had decided to help Ichigo defeat Kokuto, as he was engulfed in hundreds of chains before beings dragged down to the lowest level of Hell. As soon as Ichigo’s “uniform” disappeared, the Kushanada wanted to devour Ichigo and the rest of his friends.

Luckily, they escape Hell in the nick of time, and Ichigo ends up seeing Orihime once again. Deciding to not dwell in the past anymore, Ichigo thought that he should start their session off first. “So why were you singing on the bench?”, Ichigo asked. Seeing that there was no way that she could get out of the situation that she was in, she confessed. “I..I sing because whenever I get…de….depressed, it make me feel better”, she admitted to Ichigo. Ichigo hoped that sooner or later, she would get over her stuttering problem, since she didn’t have a problem it seemed when it came to singing. In fact, she didn’t stutter one time while he was listening to her (unbeknownst to her). 

“What about you, Ichigo”, the orange-haired classmate asked. “How did you end up seeing me singing on the bench?”, Orihime asked. Out of all the people that he had known in his lifetime, Orihime had to the most curious person of all. She’d ask either: “How’d your weekend go?”, or “Has are Yuzu and Karin doing after recuperating from their illness?”. Though it could to turn out to be one of her more annoying features, it could also be one of his favorites. Always thinking of other people before thinking of herself.  
“Well”, Ichigo started before taking a deep breath, almost forgetting that a certain training partner almost cut his life short by about fifty years. “I was training with Rukia and Byakuya”, it was then (unbeknownst to him), that Orihime could feel herself start to get teary in her eyes, which didn’t go unnoticed by the boy who was talking to her. “Hime, are you ok?”, the worried male Kurosaki asked. The nickname he had always given to her, always seemed to stop whatever kind of ‘bad’ mood she would be in. Recovering quickly both (mentally for the most part), she grabbed a nearby Kleenex to stop the waterworks. “Oh, nothing. Please continue Kurosaki-Kun”, Orihime pressed him to continue his story. After all, the last thing that she needed was for Ichigo to be worried about her when it looked like he had his own problems to deal with. “apparently I need to focus on the “task at hand”, or I could end up getting myself and my friends killed”, the irritated man told her.

Now, she might not be “the sharpest knife in the kitchen”, but she knew that there was more to this story than Ichigo was telling her. “Please tell me Ichigo. What’s bothering you?”, the woman pleaded, as she grabbed him by his chin, so that he couldn’t look away from her. He couldn’t avoid her like he was able to when he hid himself behind the tree in the park. He knew that it was either now, or he might not ever get a chance like this (with her) again. He didn’t know what had come over him, but the next thing that he knew was that his lips were pressed firmly against hers. “Before you speak”, as Ichigo lightly touched his forefinger to her lips. “it’s Ichigo, not Kurosaki-Kun”. The orange-haired nodded in understanding. She had to collect herself. She couldn’t believe what he had done. He had just made one of her dreams become a reality.  
Ichigo released his lips from hers. Opening his eyes, all that he saw was Orihime’s eyes completely open in shock. “Isn’t that what you always wanted, ‘Hime?”, Ichigo wondered. Of all the times that she hoped what had just happened, did happen, and she couldn’t utter a single word? Ichigo was about to get up and leave, until he felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around his head, and pressed his lips to hers again. Except with more force time. So much force that the duo pressed themselves into Ichigo’s room, (Ichigo kicked his door open) so as to not break the contact between their lips. This resulted in Ichigo landing on his back, and Orihime got a front view of Ichigo. 

“Do you want to continue, ‘Hime?”, Ichigo asked. If they were to continue any further, he wanted to have her permission before anything else happened, after all, there could always be the chance that she had moved on from him, and had chosen somebody else, let’s say Uryū Ishida. “Do you want to continue, Orihime? Because once this dress of yours come off, I don’t know if I’m going to be able to stop”, Ichigo didn’t want to chance the slightest bit of hurting the woman that had stuck with him since the day that he had become a Soul Reaper. Orihime looked up so that they met eye to eye (like before), and simply said, “Do as you as like." Before she knew it, Ichigo put the tips of his calloused fingers back on the knot and with a deep breath, he completely undid it, letting her breasts spill out in the process. With her breasts came bouncing into view, while also partially exposing her ass to her lover. 

If her face could’ve been anymore red, she would’ve matched the color of a red Dodge Viper. Deciding that he had better match her nakedness, he threw his black sweatshirt over his head, revealing a rock-hard six pack, probably during his training from Rukia, Byakuya and Renji from his training in the Soul Society was Orihime’s best guess. Not wanting to keep his girl waiting, Ichigo took off his black training pants, revealing nothing but black boxers with grey soup designs on them. But that wasn’t what caught her attention, no. What did was that there was an extension that stood long for Orihime’s eyes who looked at him with innocent eyes. Taking heed to what to she had just said, he decided to let the “sessions” begin.

It started off by Ichigo slowly put the tips of his fingers on top of the breasts and he very much enjoyed the feeling of them against his hands as Orihime moaned, but not before he rubbed the soft orbs together. Wanting to make her squeal as much before she came, he used both his thumbs to cup Orihime's breasts as he stroked them and kneaded them endlessly. Not stopping, Ichigo used his thumb and index finger to grip the nipples and gently twisted them, making Orihime moan in pleasure. Seeing where the girls dress ended, he slit his hand underneath the dress and found that she was soaking wet. Ichigo grinned at the fact that he had this kind of effect on her. He looked up at and her face was blood red, signaling her shyness. “I didn’t know that you liked it when I touched your breasts, Orihime”, Ichigo told her. If he knew that he could this effect on her, then he would’ve done this kind of thing years ago. 

"P-please don't tease me like that, Kurosaki-kun", Orihime mentioned as she covered both her eyes as he started licking her nipples and gently nibbled on the right one and then moved on to the other one. Then, came the task of removing Orihime’s panties (which were saturated by the way). He removed the garment swiftly and before he knew it, his nose was hit with the smell that could only be of Orihime Inoue. She was completely bare, aside from a few orange curls that covered her clit. ‘I wonder’, the male asked himself. Just then, Ichigo took of the only remaining article that kept himself bare from the woman in front of him. To tell the truth, he was more nervous than when he battled Ulquiorra when the two of them fought at Hueco Mundo. It started with Ichigo bringing a pair of fingers, his fore and his thumb, and he wanted to see just how tight her body would be. Ichigo started to thrust his fingers into Orihime, causing, to roll her hips in a rhythmic motion and moaned in absolute pleasure with Ichigo feeling the same thing. 

How would’ve thought that she’d be this tight. It’s amazing." Ichigo thought to himself, as his fingers worked their way around inside of her body, trying to see how far that he could stretch her without causing her pain. Orihime on the other hand, was thinking just a little bit differently. ‘I can’t believe this is actually happening. This is a dream come true’, Orihime told herself. It was then that she felt Ichigo lift his upper body up and decided to cup his lover’s breasts and caressed them, letting his fingertips lightly teasing her hardened nipples and then he decided to bring his lips to them before starting to lick them. “MMM”, Orihime moaned out loud, letting her lover know what kind of effect that he was doing to her and her body. It was then that Ichigo needed to remove the boxers that he still had on. He backed away from the woman in front of him, and began his own little “strip” show.  
In in one swift motion, his boxers were gone, revealing a massive cock for Orihime’s eyes and her eyes alone. It stood tall and proud, about nine inches long and two inches thick. It was then that Ichigo decided to stand up and take off his boxers, exposing his now extremely hard cock, which Orihime’s endless gaze. ‘It’s bigger than I would’ve ever thought it to be’, Orihime told herself. She didn’t know how that thing was going to fit inside of her. "So big”, Orihime said out loud knowing that her face was going to match that of a tomato. She was so fixated on it, that she didn’t realize that Ichigo’s face was the same color as hers. 

“So, which position do you want to do first?”, Ichigo asked the surprised woman. Orihime couldn’t believe it. Out of all of the times that Ichigo had surprised her (the most recent memory she could think off was when Ulquiorra sent a cero through Ichigo’s chest, killing him on in pact, only for Ichigo to be resurrected by ‘instant regeneration’. “I…I don’t know, Kurosaki-Kun. Why don’t you do the first position you want, then I’ll do the second?”, Orihime offered. As always, there goes Orihime thinking of no one by herself, like she had done so many times before. But he figured that he should heed her request, since this was the first time that either of them would be having sex with one another/someone. Meaning the two of them were both virgins, he should at least be a gentleman during their first time together. 

‘Now, what should I do?’, Ichigo wondered to himself. It didn’t take him too long before he came up with an idea to get her ‘in the mood’. It started with him taking his fingers way from her, causing Orihime to whimper at the loss of contact with the one that she had had her eyes on since the day she met the man (which seemed to date back when the two of them went to grade school together). Just then, an idea came to him. Catching her completely by surprise, he gently pushed her nudged her on to her back on to his bed, and gripped her by her ankles, making her legs go high into the air.  
"Please don't hurt me, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime asked and Ichigo, while he got Orihime back into the position that he had her previously in and held the orange-haired woman's legs, and began moving forward. His erection was hovering right above her womanhood, and he began rubbing his length against her folds and then, her clit would receive the same treatment. He was doing a position that Renji had told him about that make his girl see stars by the time that he was done with her. After all, he finally had the balls (with Byakuya’s consent), to ask Rukia to marry him (to which was an obvious answer from the time that the two of them had spent all their time together as children before Rukia would end up being adopted into the Kuchiki Clan). To help relieve her, he brought his head down and kissed her on the lips, before she retaliated and tried match his force with her own. “Well”, Ichigo muttered from the kiss, only to reveal a slick smile that would have made his Hollow proud.

“You have nothing to worry about”, Ichigo replied to Orihime’s request, though his Hollow’s voice answered her. Orihime had a hard time wondering if he man in front of her was telling the truth, or if he was trying to throw her off her ‘game’. No doubt that she hoped that it was the first of the two choices. Ichigo was about to start his ministrations on her, until she held up a finger stopping him (like he had done to her a few minutes ago). “Let me go first, Kurosaki-Kun”, Orihime replied before she moved her body down so that she was now face to face with Ichigo’s cock. Ichigo wanted to cover himself from the way that Orihime was looking at his cock so intently. But before he could “cover up”, Orihime brought her head forward and surrounded the piece of meat that was in front of her, and began massaging it with her tongue. 

“Oh my god, Orihime.” Ichigo cried out, when her massage began. “Do like it Kurosaki-Kun?”. Orihime asked seductively. “Oh yes”. Ichigo answered while groaning out. He could feel his arousal growing with each passing second that sucked him. “Orihime, it feels so good.” He moaned. “Orihime I’m…I can’t hold out anymore.” Ichigo informed her before he released himself into her waiting mouth. ‘Delicious’. Orihime thought to herself. It was a little salty, and a little hint of hot sauce that she would occasionally put on the meals that she would make for herself or for any company (should she have any). By Ichigo’s count the two of them should’ve tied, but he didn’t actually do anything, Orihime had the lead at one. Ichigo didn’t have any plans on her expanding that lead.  
She tried to swallow all of his cum, but couldn’t since some of it ended up dripping from her mouth and some even landed on her breasts. After Ichigo had come down from the blowjob that Orihime had given him, he looked down on her, and thought that she never looked sexier. Seeing that some his cum had landed on her chest and breasts, he knew that that would have to come off somehow.  
Now, it was his turn. After regaining his strength, Ichigo grabbed a hold of Orihime and like before, but stood her up this time instead of nudging her on to the bed. “Sorry for…cumming on you. You’ll need a…proper bathing”, Ichigo told the orange-haired women. Little did he know that his words had affected her greatly. Had she been all be herself, she would’ve fainted on the spot, but since that was “not the case” right now, she figured that she should go along with whatever Ichigo had planned on doing to her. 

Like before, Ichigo pushed a finger inside of her warmth. “AHH”. Orihime at the feeling of something being inside of her for a second time. Ichigo’s left hand stimulated her pussy while his right hand and his mouth were having a field day with her breasts. While doing these things, Ichigo whispered into Orihime’s ear, “What do you want?” Ichigo asked in a huskily manner. “Please…”, Orihime moaned under the ministrations that Ichigo was doing to her. She didn’t’ even realize that Ichigo’s hand was now in the center of her chest, so now he both of her breasts in his hand and started caressing both breasts at the same time. “Yes?”, Ichigo whispered into Orihime’s ear as he squeezed her breasts a little harder to emphasize his point on her orbs of flesh. “Oh please Kurosaki-Kun”, Orihime moaned again. “What do you want me to do? Tell me ‘Hime”, Ichigo challenged her. He wanted to know how far she was willing to go, though he did have a slight hint as to what her answer would eventually be. 

“I…I want”, Orihime started but had her answer cut off by Ichigo sucking her both nipples at the same time. “Just fuck me. I’ve waited long enough. I need you”. Orihime cried in desperate need of Ichigo. “Tell me exactly what you want Orihime. What is it that you want?”, Ichigo ordered her to tell him what she craved so much. Orihime turned her body around, and wrapped her legs around Ichigo’s waist, forbidding him from escaping her grasp. “I want you to fuck me as hard as possible. I want you to suck my nipples until I don’t know proper behavior anymore. I want ride you hard as I feel you filling me up”. Ichigo looked at her, and she looked like a madwoman. Gentlemanly as always, he answered her the response he could think of. “Whatever the princess wants, the princess shall get”, he told her. For the umpteenth time, Orihime could feel her pussy leaking fluids from his erotic promise. Ichigo had wanted to do more to Orihime, but a promise is a promise, and he wasn’t to back out of one right now.

He carried her to the bed (like before), but that was before she gave him an oral job, (and a blissfully awesome one it was). Instead of leaving Orihime in the current position she was in (with her legs wrapped on his waist), Ichigo decided to add a little twist to the mix. So, he turned himself around and pressed her back against his bedroom wall this time, leaving her no room to move. Ichigo now put his hand on her hips to help make her stable for the both of them. In the blink of an eye, the pair's tongues battled with one another, and as that was going on, Orihime held Ichigo close to her by wrapping her arms around his neck, making sure that she couldn’t get away from the Soul Reaper, even if she wanted to. The action began in 3…2…1.

He lustfully thrust his midsection forward and thrusted his cock it against Orihime’s crotch, (taking her virginity in the process), while placing his hands down on the top of her breasts and smothered them. Ichigo pressed his head in between Orihime’s breasts and licked inside them deeply, while she continued brushing her hand on his stiff manhood as he thrusted his fingers inside of her pussy. Her warm insides until both of them came at the exact same time and his sperm came splattering on her stomach, while her juices trickled down his hand and onto his palm and brought it up to his mouth and he tasted her juices for the first time. Ichigo’s tongue enjoyed the taste so much that his whole hand was cleared in a second and he then noticed Orihime wiping the semen off her stomach, but couldn’t as Ichigo beat her to it by using his tongue to like the semen off of her body. 

"Well done, Kurosaki-kun. I’ve never had my..my…own…personal…show..shower before. I can’t believe you did that for me." Orihime replied with a shocked expression and smiled as Ichigo grinned at the woman in front of him. Being pressed against the wall had become rather boring so Orihime decided a different position was needed. Using the strength she didn’t know she still had, Orihime brought the two of the over to the bed once again, and Orihime got on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed while facing the front with Ichigo behind her and observed everything from her ass to the back of her breasts, which he was practically dying to touch and mold again and that made her blush, slightly losing her state of mind, which was always calm (except for when Ichigo would be in battle, like when he battle Ulquiorra and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez). 

She received his thrusts while he went from licking the back of her ear to kissing the side of her cheek while his manhood grinded into the aroused warmth that so much desired him. Orihime kept sending her lower body onto Ichigo's cock while he slammed and pounded into her curvy form with all his might; the warmth of her pussy and its combined milking methods carefully draining him of his seeds. 

It seemed like nothing was getting anywhere. Ichigo knew for sure that Orihime and he had one once with cumming for each other, and there was only one way to decide this sex-a-thon of theirs. "WHAT? You want to do it for the third time?" Orihime asked. "Yeah. What do you say?" Ichigo said and Orihime comically shook her head from side to side. She knew that she was going to regret this later (when she wouldn’t be able to walk to the next couple of day or ever for that matter), but that didn’t matter. If Ichigo wanted to go another round with her, then she could take it. "Very well then." Orihime said as she got up but not before Naruto to do the same.  
This final time, Ichigo sat on the bed first, and gestured Orihime to sit on top of his cock, which was still standing at attention to the woman in front of it. Orihime sat on top of it, which was not as tight of a fit as oppose to the last time (when Ichigo entered her ass). Orihime's ever-moving mounds flew and jiggled over the bed as Ichigo slid his hands under her stomach and started stroking it.  
Orihime eventually lost the battled of hips to Ichigo's superior speed of thrusts and just let him to do all the work as she needed a small rest, even with him still pummeling his almost immortal erection into her womanhood. From Orihime's ever bobbing breasts to Ichigo's flapping testicles, every body part moved and he continued to stroke her stomach until he placed his hands on her shoulder blades once again and starting massaging them, figuring his lover's breasts made have hurt like hell from all the heaving and bouncing they had done.  
Both Ichigo’s and Orihime’s eyes rolled into the backs of their skulls as they felt their third release on the way and he still perfectly massaged her shoulder blades, ignoring the wild and untamed thrusts he put on the inside of her before they both gritted their teeth together and released yet another wave of semen into the tightening warmth and every ounce of sperm released vanished into Orihime's womanhood, and they panted as he removed his hulking erection that was completely covered in a mix blend of inner fluids and its own semen.  
Orihime let herself fall onto the bed and lay on her back as she wiped the heavy amount of sweat off her scalp before it poured into her eyes and blinded her. Ichigo did the same and stretched his legs and looked down at himself. With all both of their strengths almost completely gone, all the two of them could do was lay side by side on the bed. “I’ve got to realizations Orihime”, Ichigo started. Orihime wasn’t asleep yet, but she was having a really hard time following the man she had loved since the first day that it seemed that she laid eyes on him.

“First off, if I go training with the guys, I’ll be sure to give it my best shot next time, and in the future. The second…”, Ichigo started before feeling another smile cross his lips. “Next time, I’ll be sure to fuck you up so much that the only thing that you think about are the different positions that I put you through”, Ichigo said before losing conciseness. Orihime’s last response before joining Ichigo was, “I’m fine with that, Ichigo”, with a smile on her face.

YES MY 1st story of '16 is done. Thought I'd get this out of the way since I'll be going back to school a week FROM 2day (so I probably won't have a much time as I usually do. But yeah, just thought I'd get out. Oh, and the songs that are in here are by Shinedown, Disturbed and the BackStreet Boys!!! Enjoy the Read =)


End file.
